A Day of Ice Cream, Umbrellas, and Silence
by redlerred7
Summary: [Real world AU] Yang gets a day off. That day is the same day as her awkward meeting with a certain girl named Neopolitan. They end up spending the day together. Hilarity ensues. Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. [Chapter 2 uploaded]
1. The day begins

**Here, have some Yang and Neo trash, made right after I woke up because of this dream I had. Enjoy  
><strong>

**R W B Y**

_I'm not sure whether to count today as a good day or a bad day but it was definitely eventful._

It started out okay enough, though I might just be saying that since I'm used to what I woke up to. I woke up at my apartment maybe a few minutes after dawn. There was this little gap between the curtains that was just big enough to let a tiny sliver of light pass through. That stupid tiny sliver is the reason I can't stay asleep later than six in the morning. How unlucky can I be that the sun always - ALWAYS - ends up being in just the right angle to shoot a beam of light through a half inch curtain gap, on a window half a room away, straight into my fucking eyes?

Whatever. I got up and went to the kitchen, hoping a good old cup-o-joe would be enough to lighten my mood. I chugged down an entire mug of boiling hot coffee, ignoring my burning throat.

"Morning, Yang!" Ruby chimed.

Ruby was an energetic girl. Probably the only girl I knew who you could wake up at any point in the night and it would still be like she had an entire eight hours of it. Believe me, I know from experience. This one time, I came home late from work and Ruby was sound asleep in her room. I decided to make myself a midnight snack and the next thing I knew, Ruby was awake, in the kitchen, helping me make sandwiches.

Anyway, Ruby's hair was wet - she probably had just taken a bath - and she was wearing her Signal uniform. By the looks of it, she was ready to go to school. Which was sorta weird to me.

"Morning, Ruby" I returned her greeting with half the enthusiasm that I had received - seriously, it's too early and the caffeine hasn't kicked in yet. "Isn't it a holiday today? Some sort of anniversary day?" I asked her.

With quiet giggle, Ruby put some bread into the toaster. "Yang, I'm still in high school, remember? Signal's foundation day is still months away"

I refilled on my coffee downed another mug before giving my confused 'Huh' in reply.

I forgot about that. Beacon and Signal were partner schools but they weren't founded on the same day. I still think it's unfair. Us college kids have a lot more free time than the high schoolers. Well, some of us do. Most of the time we either have to juggle a lot of home work and part time jobs, kinda like me but others have all the time in the world, either because they're lazy fucks who don't care or they're literally geniuses. Beacon has a lot of both kinds of students actually. But still, Ruby and everyone else at Signal have eight hours of school for five days a week, coupled with a lot of homework. It isn't exactly as stressful as taking care of studies and living expenses at the same time but still, it isn't something I want to force on her any time soon.

With a pop of the toaster, Ruby grabbed the bread and quickly tore through one of the slices. It was gone in seconds "Well, see you later, Yang. I'm off!" She said putting the other piece of toast in her mouth and picking up her bag.

"Stay safe. If you run out of lunch money, borrow some from uncle Qrow. I'll be the one to pay him back"

Ruby made a noise - I think it was 'Will do' but with bread still in her mouth - before leaving the apartment, door quietly clicking closed.

With a quiet sigh, I took another two slices of bread and put them in the toaster. I had the feeling it would be a long day. I wasn't exactly wrong.

**R W B Y**

I walked the streets of Vale, hoping to find something that interested me. I didn't really go out much unless I was with my friends or if it was to go to work so I didn't really have a good idea about where the 'ideal' places to hang out were.

So, I sat on a bench in front of a corner shop in the middle of the commercial district, thinking hard on which direction I should take to have a good time. North brought me to the mall, east brought me to the restaurants and supplies shops near Beacon, west brought me to some of the nicer but more expensive parts of town, and south brought me back home. It wasn't a hard decision to make but it was something I wasn't really keen on making.

_What would Blake do?_ I asked myself.

Blake was one of my first friends at Beacon, well first new friends. She's a pretty quiet and bookish girl. Probably wouldn't ever have become friends with her if our awkward first meeting didn't end with me pummeling the living daylights out of this bear of a man for _defiling_ my hair and Blake knocking out his friend with a well placed chop to the neck before I could attack him as well. I don't know how we got so close after that, but she eventually became my best friend.

I'm pretty sure she would suggest I go to the library today if I asked her. I would reply that going there would be the most boring thing I could ever do and she would probably roll her eyes and chuckle at my response. It was a bit unlucky that almost none of our interests matched.

Which is weird, since a lot of things interest me. At least that's what I think. Sure I technically haven't done most of the things that interest me but I'm always willing to try. And if we're talking technicality, I'm technically not _financially equipped_ for a lot of the stuff I want to do. The few times I did have enough money is probably the times my friend Weiss was paying for it - meaning it was basically free since she's rich and '_A Schnee never shares the bill_'.

Come to think of it, Weiss is ALSO one of my close friends that I met at Beacon. I don't quite remember how and why we became friends though. You'd think I'd remember the reason I got to know a midget loaded with enough cash and bottled up anger that she'd throw money at me and it was a large enough sum to hurt. The weird thing is, she's closer friends with Ruby... and come to think of it, how did she and Ruby meet anyway...?

I shook my head, dazed. I was probably sitting on that bench for a good half hour. Totally unlike me, to be honest. I'm normally really restless and impulsive. And yet, there I was sitting down and thinking things through - and of all the reasons, it was because I was bored and wanted something to do. What the hell was I doing?

With a sigh,I stood and decided to just wander around. There was no use just sitting there and twiddling my thumbs so I picked a random direction and walked.

**R W B Y**

I was being followed.

Since I left the bench, this really short girl with an umbrella kept following me - If I had to give some other details it would be that she was wearing a lot of pink.

I first noticed her a few minutes after standing up and walking. I didn't know what she wanted but something about the way she moved made me wary. It was like she wasn't even there but every time I thought she was gone, I realized that she's just a few blocks behind, just hidden by all the other pedestrians walking in front of her.

Actually, now that I think about it, I'm really tall - not to mention I had bright yellow hair. She could probably spot me in a cloud from _several_ blocks away.

Well, that explained how she managed to follow me all across the city for an hour. Now the question is why. Deciding enough was enough, I swerved into an alley and waited for her to show up. I know it was stupid. What if she was armed with a gun or something, right? Well, I didn't think it all the way through. All I knew was that I was bigger than her and figured I could handle anything she could dish out.

Sure enough she entered the alley, and she was casual about it. It was like she wasn't even hiding the fact that she was following me. I got a better look at her. She had mostly pink hair but a good chunk was dark purple. She was wearing a pale pink long coat, brown pants and white knee high boots. The way she looked reminded me of ice cream somehow

I saw my opportunity to confront her and took it. I walked out of my hiding place behind the really big stack of cardboard boxes and faced her.

"Why are you following me!?" I asked. I looked her in the eyes and she looked back at me and smirked. Who does that? Was she trying to creep me out? It wasn't working. It was only making me angrier. "Don't fuck with me. Talk! Why were you following me!?"

She closed her eyes and slowly shook her head, her shoulders rhythmically jerking back. Was she... was she laughing at me? Oh my god she was. Okay, I just about had it at that point. I was a split second away from throwing a punch and knocking her out when she suddenly pulled something out of her pocket. It was my wallet... well... this is embarrassing...

I snatched it out of her hand before checking the amount of money inside it. Not a single lien was missing. "Did I... did I drop this...?" I asked her. The smirk remained as she nodded. Amazing. I dropped my wallet and yelled at the person who gave it back to me. Talk about bad first impressions.

"Hey, uh... sorry about that... thought you were... I don't know, some sort of psycho who was stalking me... hehe...heh..." That was one of the most awkward and insincere sounding apologies I've ever given. "Right. Sorry for shouting, but you kinda had it coming. Why didn't you just call out to me?"

She frowned and looked away. I tilted my head curiously. "Are you... are you mute or something?" She fidgeted before looking back at me with a somewhat nervous smile. "Oh..." I didn't say anything else after that. You could say I was speechless that she was speechless.

_Wow. It wasn't even nine yet at that point. It was definitely a long day..._

**R W B Y**

**I plan for this story to have around five chapters. Let's see how long I can stretch a single day of these two spending time with each other. 8:48 AM  
><strong>


	2. One sided conversations at a cafe

**Chapter 2, guys. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**RWBY**

Neo and I sat at a quiet little corner table at a cafe not far from the alleyway she and I met. She playfully folded the tissues in the box on the table while I just sat there and looked at her.

Her smile is one of the weirdest smiles I've ever seen. Was there ever a time you looked at someone and thought, _wow, I really want to punch this person_? Well, think of that except put it on one of the most adorable little girls on the planet. She looked like a really condescending eight year old. You want to fucking punch her face in and hug the shit out of her at the same time.

Of course, that's not all she has going for her. Her hair, as far as I can tell, isn't dyed to have half of it being darker and the other half being lighter. She _did_ admit to dyeing it pink though, or at least trying to. Still, pale pink and dark purple is definitely a weird combination when it comes to hair color. But, then again, I'm friends with an albino girl. Weiss was like a grandma with that white head of hair - and she had the personality to boot, although I'd never say that to her face.

And probably the biggest thing I had to think about was that Neo was mute... Well, I'm pretty sure she was mute. She answered everything with a nod and shake of her head and the more complex questions were answered by her writing it down. I only found out her name when she insisted we buy ice cream at this particular ice cream parlor. She was apparently a regular there. Figured as much considering she got a free cup of neopolitan. "And the usual Neopolitan for a Miss Neopolitan." the guy at the counter said. How she managed to get a name like that - and how much her fashion sense, ice cream preferences and even her fucking hair color matched it so well - I might never know.

And to think, I've only known her for... what? Fifteen minutes? Less? Less than fifteen minutes after we've met, she's already mooching off me, buying a sandwiches and shit. Though she did manage to get me a discount, so she earns points for _that_.

I returned my focus on the pinkette only to realize that she had created an elaborate tube out of the tissue paper. If I'll be honest, it looked like a really futuristic and stylized looking gun. Gun gauntlets or something - Guntelts? gaun-tlets? Whatever. I stared at the origami tissue things and do you know what I thought? I thought _what would it be like to punch something if gaun-tlets were real_. That was seriously what thought. And then I looked up to see that grin on Neo's face. It was like he knew what I was thinking. It was like she was asking me if I'd like to punch her if the gun-gloves were real. And, you know what? I seriously did and something told me the Neo was more than happy to take the hit.

But that little wordless exchange lasted only a second though. It was really surprising how we could have conversations while literally just staring at each other. I made it a a point to tell her

"You know, you're making it really hard not to punch you in the face right now"

That was not what I wanted to say. Ugh, brain, mouth, why don't you cooperate with me!? I do end up bringing the topic up eventually, but I'll probably never be able to let go of that little slip of the tongue. Okay, back on topic.

"How are you able to do that, though?" She stared dryly at me, eyebrows raised in annoyed confusion. I scratch my cheek in embarrassment. I probably should have worded that better. "I mean that whole talking without words thing. I mean, you're doing it right now."

She shrugged and relaxed her expression. It didn't look like she cared, so I guessed that it was probably just her instincts or something. Then she smiled a smile I never thought possible - it look sweet and genuinely happy. And wouldn't you know it, our food had arrived. Who'd have thought some egg salad sandwiches would be enough to turn one of the most condescending smirks into the sweetest of smiles.

I took a bite out of the sandwich, watching Neo eat all the while. There was something about seeing a girl take a fist-full of bread and condiments and chomping it in half in a single bite. I mean, that's what _I_ would do. But I'm a near six foot tall tomboy who could bend a man's legs ninety degrees in the wrong direction if I wanted to. Neo on the other hand was the size of an elementary schooler who just so happens to have the proportions of an adult. I'll tell ya, that mouth could open pretty big.

Our sandwiches took mere minutes for us to devour. I've never met anyone who could match me in appetite other than Ruby before I met Nora. Then I met Neo and suddenly there were four of us. My mind thought up a number of places where the four of us could have competitive eating contests. I would have told Neo if I didn't realize that we've just met.

Now tell me, is it normal to ask newly acquired friends on competitive eating contests? Probably not. Though the fact that I'm already thinking of doing weird shit with Neo means I'm already more comfortable with her. I'm just wondering if she considers us friends already because, in my eyes, we're absolutely friends.

I payed the bill, thankful that she got me that discount and I ended up paying _a whole 10% less!_ But seriously, that was awfully nice of her, considering I've made countless comments about how much her face look punchable. I mean, our first interaction was me for real almost punching her. She's really nice to be dealing with a girl like me, which is exactly what I tell her the moment I sat back down.

"You know? You're pretty nice. I coulda hit you twelve times in the past half hour and you _still_ deal with me" She frowned, tilting her head at me curiously. My mouth began to explain but somewhere between my brain thinking up the words and my mouth actually saying them, the meaning sorta just got lost in translation. Think of it like trying to pick up a bar of soap you dropped in the shower - what I wanted to say kept slipping away. "I mean... just... nevermind. You're nice. Just accept the compliment." I end up just straight up complimenting her, though I can't say it didn't achieve pretty good results.

Her pale cheeks puffed up and flushed pink as she pouted at me. She looked away, crossing her arms. I can't quite put my finger on the feeling it gave me, but the very sight of her was about as cute as the look Ruby gave me when I once ate all of her cookies. Maybe that's why I ended up embarrassing myself by ruffling Neo's hair and calling her Ruby.

"Aww, don't be like that, Ruby"

I instantly regretted saying that. Neo looked up at me with one weirdly questioning raised eyebrow before a look of realization followed by a smirk. She smiled at me, one eyebrow raised - a look of knowing that had way too many implications. I didn't need to be able to read her mind to know what she was thinking.

"Look, Neo, Ruby is my sister and-"

Of course the moment I said that, she began shaking her head, a grin of disbelief plastered on her face. _You sick fuck_ it said. I could already see the misunderstanding brewing in her head.

"No, we're just sisters. There's _nothing_ like that between us"

She began nodding slowly, the same stupid grin still stamped on her lips. The insincere _Yeah, I believe you_ her face was just screaming could make me explode. I'm gonna rip your fucking face off you stupid-ass snow cone!

**RWBY**

The two of us walked the streets of Vale. We ended up getting asked to leave the cafe because we were disrupting the other customers.

Explaining just exactly what my and Ruby's relationship was since one off hand thing I said made Neo end up assuming I was dating my little sister. That's fucked up! Seriously, I say a different name and suddenly she assumes I'm dating them!? How the hell did that purple-pink pip-squeak come to _that_ conclusion?! It makes no sense! And now she keeps teasing me, acting all pouty, only to give me that sick grin. Who does that!?

Uhg, whatever. Like I said, we we're kicked out of the cafe so now we were outside. Looking up at the sky, I saw the sun was getting higher in the sky. Shouldn't be long before the buildings won't be enough shade us from the heat. As much as I like the spot light, a literal death ray that can kill me with dehydration is not something I want to stand on for a long time. I really wish we didn't get kicked out. I checked my phone for the time and for some reason only an hour had passed.

Only an hour? Holy fuck, we were arguing for ages! That should have been _at least_ two hours. Well, I was right. This is gonna be a long day.

**RWBY**

**Did you know, this chapter was written while listening to depressing music...? What...?  
><strong>


End file.
